


to taste your beating heart

by onekingdomonce



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Post-Kings Rising, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/pseuds/onekingdomonce
Summary: It had been Laurent’s idea.





	to taste your beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello this fic is A Lot!

It had been Laurent’s idea.

The first time he mentioned it, Damen had thought it was a joke. Laurent often said things out of jest, or idle amusement, or the desire to shock. He was good at that, at catching Damen off guard with his words and just as often his actions. He knew that Laurent liked to get a reaction out of him, and he liked that too. He enjoyed the way Laurent’s lips curled in delight or how his eyes lit up with mischief after seeing Damen respond to a particular comment, so he hadn’t thought much of it the first time.

It wasn’t uncommon for them to go into town, to take a horse and ride through the fields or venture into the marketplace. They went as themselves but just as often in disguise, and it was hardly a rare occurrence for them to overhear a range of different conversations, many of them involving certain topics that likely wouldn’t be brought up in the company of their Kings.

Damen wasn’t sure who exactly had said it. There were a few tables separating them, and turning at the sound of the voice would have drawn too much unwanted attention. He had been looking down at his plate, gathering a forkful of rice with half of his attention elsewhere when he heard the distinct voice of a man boasting to his group about how he’d brought his partner to climax countless times throughout the night, and of how he would need to commission a crate full of the drug for future use. 

Curious, Damen glanced up briefly to see Laurent with his chin in his hand, his eyes moving from the side of the room to Damen. “Perhaps we should too,” he’d said.

Damen had grinned. He’d nudged Laurent under the table with his foot as the man droned on about the unexplainable effects and how hot it had made him to watch it unfold, and that had been that.

And then, two nights later, Laurent brought it up again. 

They were in bed; Laurent lying beneath Damen with one hand pushed under his sleep shirt, trailing the planes of his back as Damen kissed his neck. He was always sweet like this, a little flustered, and Damen enjoyed the purposeful tug he received on his curls when he gave the bottom of his jaw particular attention. 

“So,” Laurent said, soft enough that it could have been mistaken for a breath. “I take it you’re not interested?”

It wasn’t uncommon for Laurent to talk in bed, though it took a little more for Damen’s head to catch up when they were like this. “Hm,’ was all he managed, distractedly, tasting the soft skin behind Laurent’s ear. He felt Laurent’s chest move under his, head tilting to the side.

“The drug,” his fingers curled around Damen’s arm. “From Akielos.”

Damen stilled, his lips hovering over Laurent’s collarbone. It was a few seconds before the words made any sense to him, the sweep of Laurent’s toes still skimming his calf not helping his concentration. Damen lifted his head, pushing up on an arm so he was balanced above him. “The pleasure drug?”

Laurent raised a brow.

Damen looked down at him, shifting his weight onto his other knee. Laurent’s expression was mild enough, his lips just slightly parted. It was the expectant look in his eyes that had Damen’s head reeling. He remembered - He knew what Laurent had to remember, too.

Damen rolled onto his back, the sudden shift in focus jarring him. He was frowning. 

“Well,” Laurent said, resting his chin on his palm. “That’s not quite what I asked for.”

Damen craned his neck to face him. “Why would you need that?”

The tilt of Laurent’s head was unhurried. “Let’s not make this about your ego.”

Damen was not amused. He didn’t always understand Laurent’s motives, but even then he knew that they were sensible. Usually. 

Damen remembered the heavy blink of Laurent’s eyes when his privacy had been breached, muddled and confused. He remembered how he looked, alone, standing disoriented with three bodies at his feet. His frown deepened.

Laurent’s lips were pursed as his eyes scanned Damen’s, passing over his features. His free hand was on Damen’s front, trailing the hairs that dusted his chest as he watched him neutrally. “I know I don’t need it.” His fingers moved to one of Damen’s scars, the jagged line on his stomach puckered and smooth. The pad of his thumb traced the memory. “Have you tried it?”

“Yes.” Damen had sampled it when he was younger, over ten years ago. “I have.”

“And,” Laurent lifted his gaze from his abdomen. “What was it like?”

“Potent.” It had been so long, but still he recalled the virile amount of energy that it had given him, no amount of sensation seeming to be enough. “Intense.”

“What else?” Laurent asked. 

“Compelling,” Damen said, after some thought. It had been like a haze, this burning need to find release, to not stop until he couldn’t manage anything more than another breath.

“Keep gong,” Laurent said. He was touching Damen again, slow, deliberate circles of his hand. It was hard to think when Laurent was like this. Damen closed his eyes, all of his attention narrowing to the feel of Laurent’s skin against his, the way Laurent’s breaths felt against his neck. “Damen.”

“It felt endless,” Damen said. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly that Laurent wanted to hear. “Like the sensations wouldn’t change, no matter what I did.”

Laurent’s thigh slid against his own. Damen opened his eyes to see Laurent above him; his lips were parted again, a little wet. Damen’s hands went to Laurent’s sides, moving up his thighs so he could hold his waist. It was an effort to swallow. 

“Anything else?” Laurent said, like they were ticking options off a list of inventory. He gave a deliberate shift of his hips, and then a grin of satisfaction at whatever reaction it provided him.

“Laurent,” Damen said. He sounded like he was pleading. 

Laurent’s finger brushed against his lips, the contours of his cheekbone. He smoothed his thumb down Damen’s brow, his smile softening.

“You should know,” he said, moving down so his hand was braced on the pillow by Damen’s head, his weight pressing down. “That I never ask for something I don’t want.” 

Damen kissed him. He had to. Laurent made the sweetest sound against his mouth, his controlled manner slipping as Damen cupped his cheek in his hand, parting his lips. He felt Laurent’s hands against his neck like a brand.

When Laurent pulled away his skin was flushed and his lips were red, and Damen wanted him desperately. He had personally tried only a fraction of the normal dose, and he knew that any more than the regular quantity would turn virility into abandonment. He thought of Laurent like that, the way his eyes would glaze and shine. His sensitive skin would respond to every touch, Damen could already hear the heavy sound of his breathing.

“All right,” Damen said, speaking before even thinking of it. “If you want, we will – yes.”

Laurent kissed him again. It was quick, promising.

“Yes,” he said, against his lips. “I want.”

 

Damen had been wary at first. 

Laurent had known he would be, it was something he had taken into consideration since the idea had initially struck him. He knew how Damen tended to think when they encountered these sorts of situations, which was why he had felt confident in bringing it up to begin with. It was enough for Laurent to know where Damen’s concern laid, and it was enough for Damen to trust Laurent’s assurances. 

Laurent had been thinking about it for days. Since the look behind Damen’s eyes had changed with intent, since he’d pulled Laurent into his embrace and kissed him again, and again. There were times where being the sole focus of Damen’s gaze alone was enough for Laurent to feel like his veins were rushing with an aphrodisiac. Damen was always so powerful under normal circumstances, so _much_. Just the thought of how it would be to have that heightened, even slightly was enough to have Laurent shuddering in his own skin. 

It was nearly a week before they finally had possession of the drug. Damen had told Laurent that he knew where to acquire it, and there had been no point in questioning the when and how, only to wait. 

It was late evening when Damen had finally brought it out, in the seclusion of their chambers. They were on the couch in the main sitting room, seated side by side with a pile of documents spread before them when Damen turned to him. Laurent watched as he reached into one of the folds on his chiton, wordlessly, and pulled out a small vial.

It took Laurent’s mind a few seconds to comprehend what it was, and when it did it was like his vision constricted to it. It fit easily in Damen’s hand, wide at the base and tapering in towards the opening, the cork firmly in place. The glass was clear, the pink liquid inside visible. 

Laurent ran his tongue along the line of his lip, lifting his eyes to Damen’s. He was looking at Laurent carefully. “You’ve had that this entire time?”

“I needed your thoughts on the budgets,” Damen said, still holding the vial between them. “I couldn’t have you distracted.”

“Distracted,” Laurent repeated.

Damen’s lips quirked. “You must not remember, then.”

Laurent remembered. He eyed the contents again, the way it swished inside the phial as Damen’s wrist moved. His could feel his stomach clenching, and he suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands. He considered placing them in his lap, but then held one out towards Damen, palm up.

Damen didn’t object. He handed it over with ease, placing his elbow on the backrest of the couch and saying nothing, watching. 

Laurent pushed the stopper off with his thumb, letting it fall to the floor as he lifted it to his nose and smelled. It was odorless, and if Laurent remembered correctly, tasteless. He looked at Damen. “Well??

“Well, what?”

“How much do I drink?” Laurent asked.

Damen’s lips parted. He closed them promptly, eyes flicking between Laurent’s face and the glass, a quick back and forth. Laurent could see it, just below the surface. Underneath all that trepidation, helpless anticipation.

“It’s,” Damen licked at his lips. “A bit more than a standard dose, but it can all be taken harmlessly.” 

Laurent could feel something already stirring in his belly, miniscule, like he had dipped his finger in and ran his tongue along the tip. Damen wasn’t looking away from him, and he was all Laurent could think about.

“Laurent,” Damen said. His eyes were very warm in the candlelight. 

Laurent kissed him, long and slow, his fingers playing with the soft curls at the nape of his neck. There was no hesitation as Damen kissed him back, open and guileless, and it was a short while before Laurent pulled away, lifted the vial to his lips and drank.

It took around three sips before Laurent drained the contents, slightly thicker than water but as indistinct in its flavor. When Laurent had asked Damen about how long it usually was before the drug took effect, he’d replied that it differed with each person, varying with things like weight and tolerance. Laurent set it down atop the papers, putting his hands at his sides. He could feel the edge of Damen’s fingers brush his on the cushion and he turned his hand over, the pads of their fingers sweeping. With a thumb grazing his cheekbone, Damen began to speak.

It came on quicker than Laurent had been expecting.

Or perhaps, it came on differently. Unlike wine, the effects of the drug didn’t come to him in increments. There was none of the gradual dizziness that came with alcohol, the different bits of Laurent’s attention and control stripping away in stages. It was one second of responding to Damen’s inquiry about an upcoming meeting and then the next, a wave of sensation hitting Laurent so hard that he had to grab the armrest at his side, as if he had swayed in place.

When Laurent had been younger, there had been a period of time where Delfeur had been plagued with wildfires. He remembered hearing tragic stories of the border, the flames spreading across the lands and engulfing the trees at a rapid speed, all-consuming and devouring. That was how Laurent felt as he gripped a pillow, a throb of arousal stealing his breath. 

“Laurent,” Damen said.

 _Damen_. Laurent turned like he couldn’t face him quick enough, the deep lure of his voice yanking him out of what felt a warm bath. But then Laurent felt their close proximity, the way Damen’s eyes were rolling over him, and he felt like he was floating.

“Damen,” Laurent said, thought it came out more like an exhale. Damen’s expression changed with it, his tongue moving between his tightly pressed mouth. Laurent did the same, wetting his own lips, and the tingle of air it left him with after was enough to make his mouth go lax from it.

“What’s it like?” Damen asked, musing. He had inched in closer, but he still wasn’t touching Laurent which felt ludicrous. Laurent’s jacket felt like he was being swaddled in it, tight and choking and too much pressure. He was scrabbling at the laces with both hands, dropping his head back with a whimper when he only managed to synch one tighter. 

“Slowly,” Damen said, and there was laughter in his voice that Laurent wanted to be bathed in. His hands joined Laurent’s at his throat and Laurent was nodding, not entirely sure what it was that he was agreeing to. “Laurent, slow.”

“Yes,” Laurent said. Was that his voice? “Slow, we can -“

Damen was closer than he had been thus far in the night. He was leaning over Laurent’s front where Laurent was splayed back, his fingers halfway down his chest as he pulled the jacket apart. Laurent grabbed at Damen’s hands where they were poised against hm, a tremor passing through his chest when he felt the contact like static. His fingers were thick and long, and they would feel so good inside of Laurent. Laurent pressed Damen’s hand flat against his stomach, rubbing his palm on his abdomen and arching into the touch.

“Off,” he begged. “Get this off of me.”

“I’m trying,” Damen laughed again. It was open and careless and Laurent opened his eyes, his cheeks warming at the sound. Damen was gentle in pulling his fingers out of Laurent’s hold, and just as gentle in undoing the rest of the laces, drawing the jacket off his back and setting it aside. It was torture, euphoric torture that Laurent felt coursing through him with every teasing brush of contact. Damen was saying something, of that he was certain, but all Laurent could hear was the thudding pulse in his ears as he watched Damen’s lips move and wondered why they weren’t on him.

Having enough of waiting, Laurent turned on his side and reached out, one of his hands wrapping around Damen’s neck and the other in his hair. Damen finally seemed to comply, grinning against Laurent’s wanting lips before kissing him the way he deserved.

The kiss was open mouthed and messy, Laurent’s drug fueled haze alternating his advances between hungry and quick to slack and panting, managing nothing more than to have his chin held between Damen’s thumb and forefinger as he tilted his head, taking his mouth however he wished.

Laurent’s arousal throbbed beneath his trousers, painful and strong and desperate for relief. Every point of contact between them had Laurent’s skin reacting like the rush of a white-hot flame, his chest surging with the effort of keeping still. Damen’s strong hands roamed the expanse of his back as he sucked at his lower lip, the sound making his cock twitch. The undershirt Laurent was still wearing was so thin that he could feel the rough drag of Damen’s touch like the delicious lick of flames. 

Laurent was twisting in his arms, pushing one knee into the cushions and lifting himself up on an angle. His hands were on Damen’s shoulders for balance, his knee sliding between Damen’s so he was straddling one of his legs.

Laurent groaned, the contact so good that he thought he could weep from it. Damen’s thighs were thick, muscular, the perfect sturdy weight for him to rut against as he chased the feeling. Damen’s hold was at the small of his back, his other hand cupping the back of his head as he pressed his face into Damen’s neck, breathing in his scent. His nipples were tantalizingly hard, brushing against Damen’s chest as he writhed in his lap, rocking his hips in needy jerks.

Damen was murmuring in his ear, though it was impossible to make out over the sound of his own voice, moans muffled against the damp press of Damen’s skin. He felt so close already, he could hardly catch his breath as Damen turned his head and nipped at his neck, a graze of teeth that had Laurent gasping. He clutched at Damen franticly, unsure if it was him or the room that was moving as Damen mouthed at his jaw, tonguing at his pulse. Laurent felt him mumble against his neck, low vibrations running though the skin, and it was with a helpless moan that he came, his orgasm wrenched from him as he sagged against Damen.

Laurent had expected his orgasm to plunge him into lassitude, clear minded and sated like it always did, but he only felt like he was strained tighter. His release had cleared some of the frenzy from his mind but he was still shaking, his entire body fallen forward so he was wrapped in Damen’s arms, in the soothing rub of his palm against Laurent’s thighs. Laurent whimpered, nodding his head into the crook of Damen’s neck as he pressed his face in further, his hips giving another jerk. He was in a daze, Damen’s contented hum a soothing balm against his flushed skin.

Damen lifted a hand to his face; brushing the strands of hair away and smoothing them back form his eyes. Laurent sighed, tilting his head to the side so he could feel Damen do it again. His eyes drifted shut beneath heavy lids when Damen caressed him slowly, lifting the hair off his overheated neck. 

“You’re still dressed,” Damen pointed out, pulling at a lace like he was proving his point. He moved his fingers down the front of his shirt, fingers spread, and Laurent jolted with a sharp inhale when the nail circled his nipple.

“That was your job,” Laurent said. He felt slightly more in control of his words, for the time being. “And I thought the point was to fuck me.”

“Is that what you wanted?” Damen asked, amused. He shifted their weight and gave Laurent a nudge, toppling him onto his back so he was facing the ceiling again, his legs spread against the floor. Damen helped him dispense of the rest of his clothing, his shirt coming off and leaving him bare chested, hot and damp with sweat. Damen bent his head and kissed him, Laurent’s head lolling back from the feel of Damen’s parted lips and the tickle of his long, silken curls against his sensitized skin.

Damen tugged his trousers off, leaving Laurent naked and panting against the leather beneath him. The material was firm and cool, goosebumps breaking out against his skin as he listened to the sounds of Damen’s breathing. His hand was curled around Laurent’s hipbone, calloused against the soft skin. He was looking pointedly at Laurent’s stirring cock, already half hard.

It was only then that he unpinned his own clothing, the chiton unwinding from his body and falling away. His hand was on his own cock, gripping the length hard as his knuckles skimmed Laurent’s growing erection. Laurent groaned, grinding his hips uselessly against the air as his eyes fluttered, watching the way Damen stroked himself through hooded lids. Laurent knew just the way he liked it, tight and quick, rarely stopping to tease himself the way Laurent often did. 

It was a challenge for Laurent to keep his eyes open. The temptation to shut them and lose himself to thoughts of Damen moving between his legs, pushing them apart and fucking him were heady, but not as much as the sight of how Damen looked with his lip between his teeth, his eyes raking over Laurent’s naked body as he pumped himself in his fist. Laurent gaze fell to it, inevitably, voraciously. He shuddered with the memory of how large Damen would feel inside him. He thought of the steady push, the tireless rhythm of a thick cock sliding in and out of his rim. His body trembled with it.

“Fuck me.” Laurent said. He watched as Damen’s hand sped up like he planned to bring himself to completion and spill over Laurent’s front, sticky lines of cum running down his stomach. His body rushed with heat, the idea tantalizing in its own way. 

“Fuck me,” he said again, the words coming out like a plea. He would turn onto his stomach if Damen wanted, or hold up his legs for him and open himself the way Damen sometimes liked to watch. He spread his thighs apart and lifted himself up, whimpering his name.

Damen grunted, his hand stilling at the base as he nodded twice. “I will,” he promised. “Just let me -“ He closed his eyes. “Just let me take the edge off. Then we can do whatever you want.”

There was no shortage of things that Laurent wanted. His palms were clammy as he pushed himself up, his legs unsteady as he moved himself before Damen, dizzy with eagerness. The marble was cool against his knees, and the small gasp that it elicited had Damen looking down at him, groaning before Laurent had even touched him.

“Laurent,” he said, cutting off with a heavy rush of air as his head fell back, Laurent’s tongue laving a slow circle around the head. Damen was always like this, so vocal and responsive no matter who might be roaming nearby, unable to control himself with his cock in Laurent’s mouth. 

Laurent hummed, the vibrations of it pulling another gnarled sound from Damen’s parted lips. He felt the tremor in Damen’s thighs, muscles rippling and tensing as Laurent took him down to the root. He busied his hands with cupping one of Damen’s balls, massaging them in the way that had Damen’s hips bucking off the couch, pushing deeper into Laurent’s mouth, causing him to sputter around it. He felt Damen struggle to keep his legs steady, even as Laurent swallowed around him.

“That’s good,” Damen sighed, his fingers digging into his knee. “You’re so good.”

Laurent’s face burned with the words, his chest tight and warm from the pleasure in Damen’s voice. He sounded as wrecked as Laurent felt inside, moments away from falling apart. Laurent had drawn off and was pressing his open mouth down the sides, running his tongue along the edge before closing his lips around the glistening tip. 

Laurent rubbed his thighs together, his own aching arousal making it difficult to keep focus. He felt sloppy as he sucked at Damen’s cock, all notions of precision lost to him. All he could think about was how Damen tasted, the heavy feel of him against his tongue, stretching his lips around the length. Laurent enjoyed doing this for Damen, and the static in his fingertips and the thick feeling in his belly only made him want it more, almost as much as Damen, panting Laurent’s name above him. Laurent’s nose was nearly at Damen’s crotch when he moaned around the fullness in his mouth, feeling Damen shake.

Laurent’s eyes had fallen shut, unable to keep them open to watch Damen’s expression as his body pulsated, coming down Laurent’s throat. His own body was trembling, gripping the hand that Damen had placed on his shoulder as he tried to swallow everything down, licking at the drips that he had missed when pulling off. He could feel it trailing from his bottom lip, swiping his tongue at the salty flavor.

When Laurent’s head cleared he had his face pressed to Damen’s thigh and his fingers curled around him, pressing into the skin. He needed – His body was moving of its own accord, the need for relief like a breath of oxygen. His heart was hammering against his chest; he wished he had more clothing to tear off his skin.

“Laurent,” Damen was saying, but he sounded far away, too far for Laurent to reach from his position. He felt two hands moved up his arms and grip his shoulders, pulling Laurent up until he was suddenly standing, Damen’s beautiful face looking down at his. His eyebrows were etched together, his full lips pursed. Laurent didn’t like it, he wanted him to smile like he had earlier in the evening. He kept one hand locked around Damen’s bicep for balance and used the other to trace his thick brows, touching his cheek. He watched Damen blink, his eyebrows pulling even closer, and it was only when Laurent rubbed his fingers against his mouth that it curved up, slowly. 

Laurent’s chest flooded with warmth, sudden and panging. He was smiling too, and moving forward, and kissing Damen as carelessly as he wanted to every time he saw him throughout the day. His arms were wound around Damen’s neck, the angle high enough that Laurent had to tip his neck back, straining for Damen’s mouth. There wasn’t enough air between them. Not with the way Damen’s hands had moved down from his sides, palming the curves of his ass and squeezing. The hold pressed them closer together, and Laurent gasped against his mouth as his aching cock rubbed against Damen’s stomach.

Laurent was being led to the bed. His steps felt so light that he could have been carried, Damen certainly capable of that. Laurent was assailed with memories of Damen’s strength, his effortless displays of power that everyone got to see on the sawdust and Laurent got to experience each night above him, pinning him down.

Laurent hadn’t realized that he had been laid down until he felt the press of satin beneath him, the slippery material wonderful against his back. He rubbed against it, writhing against smooth, cold sensation; feeling like he’d submerged himself into a pool of cold water. He sighed, and then felt the sound skip as a hand smoothed down his hipbone. 

Damen was staring down at him. He was reclined on his side, propped up on his forearm, his gaze following the path his touch made down Laurent’s body.

“Please.” Laurent curled into it, desperate for Damen to touch him where he needed it. Damen’s pinky made a line down the crease of his thigh, brushing past the side of his cock. Laurent keened, fisting the sheets.

“You look beautiful like this,” Damen said, pressing his face to Laurent’s neck and inhaling. Laurent grabbed at his nape, afraid that he would lose him if he didn’t hold on tightly. Damen was sucking at his collarbone, blood rushing beneath the suction, and Laurent couldn’t control the way he groaned when Damen bit down against the soft skin.

Every press of lips against Laurent’s skin pushed him closer to the edge, one that Laurent didn’t think could possibly come soon enough. Laurent tried to contain himself as Damen sucked a path down his chest, he did, but then Damen would gaze up at him amidst his kisses with a flat press of his tongue against Laurent’s skin and he would be lightheaded again, ready to crawl out of his skin. 

But then the touches disappeared, and it was so abrupt and unexpected that Laurent’s eyes were snapping open, pushing himself up clumsily from his sprawl. Or attempting to, he couldn’t seem to get a hold.

“It’s fine,” Damen said, back at his side with a soothing hand on his shoulder, rubbing at his arm. He had carefully pushed Laurent back down, but he didn’t still the gentle stroke against him, a back and forth that made Laurent’s skin prickle. “I’m right here,” he was saying, and Laurent heard the bedframe scrape as he shifted onto his knees. “I was just…“

Laurent could feel the sound of his breath increasing before he heard it, loud and penetrating in the thick bubble around them. The phial of oil was cradled in Damen’s hand, nearly concealed from his hold, and just the visual of the substance had Laurent’s stomach coiling in suspense. 

Damen grabbed Laurent’s hand – halfway to Damen’s cock – and pushed it down on the bed, shaking his head. “Not yet.”

“Why -“ Laurent didn’t think he could form sentences. “Damen, please, I need -“

Damen kissed him silent, and Laurent might have argued if it didn’t feel so good. Laurent loved the way Damen kissed him, like it was the only thing he cared to do, and he shuddered against his mouth as Damen’s chest brushed against his.

Laurent tried to move onto Damen and was stopped by a firm hand, pushing him back down and keeping him there. He heard himself huff, wildly displeased by the smug expression on Damen’s face.

“Maybe I should have left some for you,” Laurent muttered, indignant, which only heightened the look in Damen’s eyes. He arranged himself so he was hovering over Laurent’s body, one hand on his side and Laurent thought, _yes_.

“I know,” Damen kissed the center of his chest, moving down, “that you don’t want to rush this.”

Laurent’s hips lifted off the bed, a hoarse sound leaving him when Damen sucked down his stomach. It had been a handful of days since Damen had shaved, and the line of stubble on his cheeks were grating against Laurent’s sensitive skin, rough and gritty. It was soothed by his tongue, the flat pressure of his hand mollifying him. Laurent couldn’t stop squirming against the sheets.

Anything Laurent might have said was cut off with a strangled cry as Damen closed his mouth around his cock. It felt - he didn’t know how to stop his hips from moving into it, Damen’s mouth hot and wet and more than he thought he could handle; it was a wonder he didn’t come on the spot. It was sweet torture, Damen rolling his balls between his hand as he hollowed his cheeks and took him further, pulling back halfway before taking down the rest.

Laurent’s entire body was shaking as Damen sucked at the head, furling his tongue around the sides as he took the base in his hand, squeezing. Laurent’s lips were making shapeless words, his fingers itching to cradle the back of Damen’s head. Damen would like that, had asked Laurent for that before. He moaned, feeling his back curve off the bed.

Damen’s hands pushed him back down, the suction of his mouth going a bit slack, and Laurent nearly sobbed when he pulled off altogether.

“What -“ Laurent’s cock strained hard against the air, wet with Damen’s saliva and a dribble of cum. “Damen, Why –“

Laurent was flipped off of his back, but the unexpected contact against his stomach came only seconds before the sting against his thigh. 

Laurent gasped against the bed, the spot on his skin feeling hot and sharp. Damen was already smoothing a palm down the sensitive flesh, his other hand on the dip of his back.

“I told you,” Damen murmured, rubbing against the inside of his thigh. “We’re not going to rush,” he said, before bringing his hand down a second time.

It was higher this time, the flat of his hand landing on the curve of his ass. Laurent made a broken sound as he felt it, his chest wracking with each breath as he tried to keep up with the different sensations. The surface of his skin burned, and each single fall of Damen’s hand had a wave of pleasure rolling through him like lightning. He grabbed a fistful of the blanket, welcoming the next hit with a long groan into the pillow.

Each impact against his backside was soothed with a caress of Damen’s hands, slow and purposeful as he told Laurent how pretty his skin looked like this, pink and fresh with his handprint. He was massaging both of his hands into the curves of Laurent’s ass, his flesh tingling under calloused fingers. 

“I remember the first time we did this,” Damen said, trailing one hand down, down, skimming over the finer hairs there before removing his hand completely. “Do you?” 

The lack of contact felt too sudden. Laurent’s mouth hung open in anticipation as he waited for something, anything at all. The room was moving slowly, and he desperately wanted to roll onto his back and feel the kiss of the cold sheets against his sore skin.

The slap landed rapidly, pulling Laurent out of his thoughts with a singing pleasure that was like being knocked in the gut. The sound of it caused his cheeks to heat and his cock to throb, dripping against the sheets, and it had him jolting his hips downwards in anguish. He felt a thrill of relief rush through his stomach as his tender cock rubbed against the bedding, but the bliss was quickly stalled when Damen’s hands moved to his waist, gripping.

“Not yet,” Damen said, smacking him once more on the center before bending his head and pressing his open mouth to the same spot. Laurent’s body twitched. 

“You don’t want to come yet,” Damen told him, in a tone so warm that Laurent nearly agreed. His fingers moved inwards, spreading his cheeks apart. When Damen spoke it was low, close enough that Laurent felt the heat of his breath. “Not before I’ve tasted you.”

Laurent’s body quivered, his mind spinning with how much he wanted it. Damen was licking at him slowly, gentle strokes of his tongue that had Laurent burying his face into a pillow, curling his fingers around it. 

The movement of Laurent’s body was sudden, Damen’s grip tightening around his sides as he pulled Laurent’s hips off the bed, his ass in the air. Laurent’s elbows shook meekly, the gesture of being easily moved around to Damen’s liking causing arousal to hammer inside his stomach, hot and coiling. He wanted release so badly, he would beg if he thought he could form the words.

Damen palmed at Laurent’s ass again, smoothing up the backs of his legs and exposing his hole for his mouth. Damen’s lips parted against his rim as he sucked, his tongue pushing deep as he kept Laurent open for him, saliva wet and desperate for Damen’s cock.

It was good. There weren’t enough words for how good it was, the trepidation that Laurent still occasionally felt from such an intimate act stripped away with the circumstances, allowing him to care about nothing but how good it felt to rock back against Damen’s face, to feel him fuck Laurent’s hole with his tongue and rub at the side of his backside affectionately as Laurent quivered on his knees. Damen didn’t pull away for a second, any comment or sound he made coming muffled from between Laurent’s thighs.

Laurent knew how long Damen could last like this. There where nights where it was all they did, Damen’s own pleasure an afterthought as he coaxed Laurent towards climax with just his mouth, but Laurent needed relief. He was too wound up, and every second of this felt stretched out beyond anything he could handle anymore. Damen either knew this or he’d finally taken mercy on him, because his fingers were suddenly wrapping around his cock, rubbing his fingers around the tip before giving him one long, firm stroke.

Laurent’s body lurched forward as he came, his vision wavering in bursts of white as he moaned into the covers, his elbows unable to hold his weight up. It felt like it went on forever, Damen’s hand stroking him through his orgasm as he kissed up the line of his spine, his free arm wrapped around him as he pumped his cock slowly.

Laurent was breathless when awareness came back to him, slow, like he was drifting into focus. He hadn’t felt the moment he had let go but he was on his back, the covers beneath him wet with his own spend as he opened his eyes, his heartbeat thrumming against his ribcage. 

“You should see yourself.” Laurent’s cheek fell to the pillow at the sound of his voice, Damen’s face not far from his. His eyes swept up the length of Laurent’s body, taking in the open fall of his legs, the flush that was still blooming against his chest. Damen’s knuckle grazed beneath his jaw, gaze transfixed on the way Laurent’s lips parted beneath his fingers, sucking the tips into his mouth. Laurent could taste himself on Damen’s skin, his own eyes closing as the tang of salt stirred something inside him.

It felt impossible that he was already thinking of his next release, and yet the proximity of passing time was no more than an afterthought as he turned onto his side, tugging Damen’s head towards his. Laurent kissed him hard, Damen’s mouth open and pliant as he let Laurent control the pace. There was a small hum of encouragement when Laurent sucked at his lip, rolling onto his back and pulling Laurent with him.

Laurent’s hand fell to the space beside his head, the rapid turn of their bodies too much, to quick. His lips hovered over Damen’s mouth uselessly as Damen pushed his hair back from where it was hanging into his face, waiting.

Laurent kissed him again, brief, one kiss on the side of his mouth turning to another as he held Damen’s shoulders, focusing on the hot pressure of Damen’s mouth. Each sweep of his tongue was like the recovery following numbness, tingles shooting out through every one of his limbs as he licked into Damen’s mouth. He shifted, just a subtle slide of his lower body, enough that he could feel Damen’s cock push against his stomach. His lips broke away with a gasp, every nerve in his body zeroing in on the thick, hard press beneath him.

“You know,” Laurent said, lips dragging sluggishly against Damen. “You still haven’t fucked me.”

Damen’s lips tilted under his. Laurent felt it first, curving against his cheek, and when he pulled away to look he found a crooked playfulness that made his heart swell. Damen lifted a hand and brushed a strand of hair away from Laurent’s forehead. Laurent turned his face into it, making a soft sound of lassitude into the cradle of Damen’ palm. 

“Is that what you want?” Damen asked. He thumbed at the thin skin below Laurent’s eye, and Laurent thought he would fall apart from the soft touches. He needed Damen to – he rocked his hips back, his eyelids fluttering when he felt Damen’s erection rub against his ass. He did it again, his own lips parting languidly when he felt Damen’s hips buck under him, grabbing at Laurent’s sides with a breathy sound. 

“Are you going to act like it’s not what _you_ want?” Laurent countered, or he thought he did. It felt so tediously useless to speak when all he wanted was to feel. His mind was swimming with the memory of it, the thought of Damen bending him over and taking him however he wanted, or however Laurent wanted him to. His forehead fell to Damen’s neck as he took in a shaky breath, his bones feeling like gelatin. He felt greedy for his next release, never in his life left so wanting. He was adrift, his yearning held together by a thread as he shifted his hips aimlessly, murmuring needily into Damen’s skin. 

The touch, when it came, was unexpected enough that Laurent jolted against Damen’s body in a start. Damen’s arm wound around him, running a hand down his side as he pushed a finger inside.

Laurent had been so caught up in the feel of Damen’s warm body against his that he hadn’t noticed him retrieve the oil, his slick fingers rubbing against the cleft of his ass before awareness had even managed to settle in. He was holding onto Laurent, keeping him together as he worked his fingers into his hole. Laurent’s head was flooded, over brimming with how right it felt to be slowly filled.

“Does it feel good?” Damen asked. Laurent nodded weekly, a poor attempt at conformation, prompting Damen to curve his fingers in a way that wrung out any of Laurent’s remaining strength. “You’ve always liked this part.” 

He did. Laurent loved that first burning stretch, just as much as he loved the promise of what else was to come. As good as Damen’s fingers felt inside him, it was nothing compared to the unmatched pressure of Damen’s cock splitting him apart.

Laurent gasped into Damen’s shoulder when he eased a third finger in, turning them on an angle that sent a ripple of heat through Laurent’s stomach. He clung to Damen’s biceps, trying not to spill as Damen sucked at the line of his jaw.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Damen asked, a soft whisper against his skin.

“ _Yes_ ,” Laurent said. He was panting, but Damen was ignoring all of his aborted attempts at pushing back against his hand, his focus instead shifting to all of the parts of Laurent’s neck that he could reach with his mouth. The stroke of his fingers had turned into a lazy afterthought, and Laurent would have lifted himself and sunk down onto Damen’s cock if he thought he could manage it. 

“Damen,” Laurent rasped, as crazed and inflamed as he had felt when he’d first downed the drug. “I need - fuck me,” he said, not knowing how much longer he could take in this limbo. “Please, I need it.”

Damen pushed himself up, pressing a hand against the flat of the bed and straightening himself, a hand going to the dip of Laurent’s back. Laurent made a fractured sound of protest from the sudden feeling of emptiness, but it was abruptly cut off by the press of Damen’s lips against his, muffling his moans of complaint at being left slick and open.

The feeling of indignation quickly dissolved as Laurent softened in Damen’s arms. Damen had a hand on his face, his oiled fingers wetting Laurent’s face with it as he passed a hand through his hair and tilted his head back for him. It felt like ages since they’d last kissed, and it felt too soon when Damen eventually began to pull away, their lips slipping apart. Laurent tried to lean back into him, eyes still closed, and he heard the way he grunted weakly when Damen stopped him with a touch on his shoulder. 

Laurent opened his eyes at the feeling of Damen’s hand smoothing down his back, moving until he was cupping his waist. His other hand was around his own cock, fingers tight around the base. Laurent made a feeble sound when he realized what Damen wanted.

“I can’t,” Laurent tried to say, but it broke off in a whine when Damen began rubbing a hand against his stomach. The thought of raising himself, of moving his body and chasing after the pleasure that both felt so close and so far away was excruciating. “I,”

“I know,” Damen replied, nuzzling the sensitive skin behind Laurent’s ear before leaning back, holding his hips. His gaze felt like being set on fire.

“Turn around for me,” Damen said, rubbing Laurent’s side encouragingly. His lids were heavy, his tone honeyed like he had taken the drug himself. Understanding broke through the thick fog in Laurent’s mind and he was nodding, fumbling. He felt clumsy, carelessly graceless as he tried to rearrange his body properly. That alone felt like too much effort, his thighs bumping and threatening to give out, and he sighed in appreciation when Damen took a hold of his sides and turned him with ease, helping Laurent settle with his knees spread apart.

It was a position Laurent was familiar with, though not as much as the others they tended to experiment with. Laurent knew Damen generally liked to be able to look into Laurent’s eyes when they fucked, but he personally found that there was something oddly intimate about this, to feel everything Damen was doing to him without being able to see it. He felt the bedding tug as Damen shifted slightly behind him, and that same heavy anticipation made Laurent’s head spin.

Damen’s hand came to rest on the underside of Laurent’s thigh, just moment before he felt the blunt press of his cock. Laurent’s mouth fell open, his breathes coming out in silent gasps as Damen rubbed the wet head against his hole. Laurent’s balance nearly gave out, Damen’s hold on him steadying him.

“Ease down,” Damen said into his ear, squeezing him gently. He nudged forward slightly, the brief contact enough incentive for Laurent to press back enthusiastically.

Everything in Laurent screamed for him to take Damen all at once, to ignore the initial resistance and to welcome the first stretch as he sunk down on his cock. It was Damen who made it gradual, his grip on Laurent’s hips unforgiving as he lowered Laurent slowly. He controlled the pace entirely; maneuvering Laurent’s body easily as he moved him most of the way down his cock, only to raise his hips again, not yet allowing Laurent to bottom out. Only a fraction of Laurent’s weight was being supported by his knees, his limbs too sluggishly heavy for him to do much on his own, and Laurent knew the muscles in Damen’s arms would be bulging with strain as he eased Laurent up and down on his cock.

Laurent wasn’t sure how much time passed like that, his mind a clouded blur by the time he was properly seated on Damen’s lap. His legs were tucked under him, his thighs spread apart as he straddled either side of Damen’s legs, and the only thing he could focus on was the thick, intruding press of Damen’s cock inside him.

This was what Laurent had needed. _This_ , he thought as he reveled in the firm press of Damen’s sturdy chest behind him, smooth and warm against Laurent’s back as his strong arms closed around him. Laurent settled against him, trying to keep still as he felt Damen breathe against his neck, his tongue laving at the thin line of sweat that was beading down his nape, damp against Damen’s lips.

Under different circumstances, Laurent thought he could stay like that for hours, sitting there in wordless bliss as he just felt Damen inside him, hard and large and desperate to fuck him. Damen would be impatient, unable to feel Laurent around him and not do something about it. The idea made Laurent smile, but the upward tilt of his lips quickly melted away when Damen’s hands begin to move down his stomach. Laurent squirmed in his place, the skimming of Damen’s fingers like sparks of embers.

“Laurent.” His voice was rough. “I want -”

“Do it.” Laurent couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. “Do it. Fuck me already.”

Damen was moving before Laurent had finished speaking, the delicate brush of his fingers going tight as he took a hold of Laurent’s hips, pushing into him hard. It stole the air from Laurent’s lungs, his thighs quivering as Dame began to thrust into him.

Laurent’s head fell back, fitting against Damen’s shoulder like he couldn’t hold it up. His entire body felt like it was flaming, the ball of pleasure that was rolling through him so strong that he couldn’t imagine the feeling ever waning. His eyes were on the ceiling, broken little sounds leaving him with every hurried press of Damen’s cock into him.

Laurent felt the angle inside him change as Damen adjusted his hips and his back curved, moaning as Damen did it again. He felt like a ragdoll, unable to do much but experience the feeling over and over while he tried not to float away, to twist the blankets into his sweaty fingers and keep himself from giving out entirely. 

Laurent’s cock was so hard against his stomach; the restraint of not coming was almost painful. It would just take a few strokes, just the barest amount of attention for Laurent to spill. His head lolled against Damen’s chest, whimpering pliably when Damen groaned in his ear.

He bit out Laurent’s name, sucking his earlobe between his lips. Damen’s hips continued to pound into Laurent’s, lifting his lower body enough that he could fuck into his ass without pause. The sound of slapping skin was driving Laurent out of his mind, his cheeks burning pink as he listened to the breathless sounds of Damen’s pleasure. 

“Don’t,” Laurent’s voice was shaky, stuttered with each jolt of his body. “Don’t stop.”

A hand closed around Laurent’s cock and he groaned, a drawn out sound that felt like it went on for minutes as Damen pumped him with his fist, his cock continuing to drive into him. He was saying something, gritted words about how Laurent felt, but Laurent’s mind couldn’t reach any of his other senses as his orgasm ripped through him, causing everything to melt away into a blanketed sensation of heaviness. 

When Laurent came to he was on his knees, Damen’s arms spread by his shoulders as he fucked into Laurent from behind. Laurent’s chest was heaving, his heart beating rapidly as his eyes threatened to drift shut. He turned his face down, muffling a contented sound against the sheets when Damen’s hips stilled against his, pressing his face into Laurent’s back with a loud groan as he found his own release.

Laurent didn’t move as Damen rocked his hips shallowly, thrusting into Laurent’s body as he emptied himself in hot pulses. His arms had moved to wind around Laurent’s middle, and Laurent felt an unparalleled sort of warmth spread inside him when Damen let their weight fall down onto the bed, heavy and replete.

It was silent in the room apart from the joined sound of their breathing. Laurent’s felt uneven, pushing against his throat as he slowly regained his bearings, faded impressions sharpening into alertness. He let out a low grumble when Damen rolled off him, leaving the back of his body to feel impossibly empty and cold. He turned over himself, stretching out comfortably. 

“Are you satisfied now?” Damen asked. He was giving Laurent a sidelong glance from his own recline on his side, reaching out to touch Laurent’s face. His voice was deep with pleasure, the touch of his fingers against his skin intoxicating. Laurent closed his eyes, mumbling his asset as he rubbed his cheek against his palm.

Damen let out a breath that sounded like amused disbelief, and Laurent knew what look he would find if he opened his eyes. He ignored it, turning his lips to the press of Damen’s fingers.

Laurent forced his eyelids open. Damen was close, but not close enough. He willed himself to move, shifting his body until he could drape a leg around Damen’s waist, burrowing his body into the heat emanating from Damen’s chest. His mouth found Damen’s pectoral muscle first, and then the curve of his shoulder. His lips parted against his scar, up the column of his throat. He could feel as Damen took a breath, hands grazing the notches of Laurent’s spine as Laurent tilted his hips up, searching. 

“I’m beginning to think I should be concerned,” Damen said, though his voice betrayed his attempt at resolve. It was a spark inside Laurent’s gut, a deep sea of pleasure that made him feel like he was soaring, airborne. Damen’s hold tightened and he hummed, arching.

“How many hours was it again?” Laurent murmured, lips brushing beneath Damen’s jaw. “Seven?” 

The slap against Laurent’s hip was light and careless. Laurent grinned into Damen’s neck, feeling full to the brim with sentiment and something else, deeper inside him and building slowly.

“Need I remind you,” Damen said, thumbing across the spot on his side that stung faintly. “That only one of us is under the influence of an enhancing drug.”

That much was clear, if not only from the way Damen was stringing together such long sentences. Laurent would rather he put his mouth to use in more efficient ways, on his skin or around his cock or – he tilted his head up, craning his neck blindly with closed eyes. He could feel Damen’s breath ghosting against his lips, his own parting. 

Laurent was turned over before he registered the slide of Damen’s palm beneath his waist, the controlled flip of his body startling a hitched sound out of him. Damen was flush against him, gloriously pressed against his backside, and the close alignment of their bodies and the way Laurent could feel every part of him had him suddenly delirious. 

Damen’s hand slid up Laurent’s calf, the tips of his nails teasing the crease behind his knee. Laurent felt as if something was clawing at his insides, desperate to break free, beating violently when Damen brushed his hair back from the shell of his ear, nosing at his nape.

“Perhaps –“ Laurent felt as if he was speaking through heaving breaths. “Perhaps we should have looked into Hakesh as well.”

Damen pulled Laurent closer in response, one hand still sweeping up the inside of his leg in strokes. Laurent tipped his head back as he lifted a knee, inching himself back. He heard Damen acknowledge the silent plea.

“You’re spoiled,” Damen said. His fingers had found the spot on the inside of his thighs, trailing the line of cum that Laurent could feel leaking out of him, running down the sides of his thighs. He shivered, craning his neck back. 

Laurent gasped when Damen’s fingers pressed inside him, curving like he was trying to gather his own semen back in Laurent’s hole. He moaned at the thought of Damen keeping his own release inside Laurent, loud and wanton in his own ears. It seemed to only prompt Damen further, gently massaging the puffy ring of muscle as he nosed at Laurent’s cheek, pushing his two fingers past the knuckle.

“You always feel so good here.” It was low; a throaty hum while Damen nestled his face into Laurent’s hair, breathing him in. Laurent’s vision flickered in a flash of color; muddled bursts that made his head feel heavy and feverish. “So tight for me.”

“Damen,” Laurent begged. 

Laurent could hear the sounds of Damen’s fingers moving inside him, wet with residual oil and his own cum that slickened Laurent’s hole and eased the drag against his rim. A third finger joined the first two, a reminder of how loose he was made, and Laurent couldn’t stop himself from pushing back against it brazenly. He felt shameless with it, rocking his sweaty, trembling body against Damen’s hand as he thought of being fucked again.

He knew Damen was purposely avoiding his prostate. He knew how easily he could find that spot, how much he liked to brush against it when opening Laurent up and watch him whimper and squirm. Laurent wanted that now, wanted it as much as the room was turning and the pulse in his body was thrashing. 

Damen’s hand was firm against the center of Laurent’s stomach, holding him close. “Touch yourself,” he told him.

The words washed over Laurent’s back in shivers. “Where?”

“Wherever you want,” Damen said, kissing Laurent’s neck sweetly, the side of his arm. He stretched his fingers apart as he pulled out before coming back quicker, unrelenting thrusts that tore a choked sound from Laurent’s throat each time.

Laurent forced his hands to work, bringing them to his own body when all he wanted was for them to be pinned above his head, to feel Damen’s thumbs push into his wrists and circle the golden cuff there. His cock was hard and swollen between his legs, his thighs unsteady with restriction, and yet his hands were sliding up his chest.

“There,” Damen said, showing his approval in the way he crooked his fingers, just enough. Laurent gasped, rubbing the pads of his fingers against his tight nipples. The added stimulation was so good –

“A little harder, I think,” Damen said. Laurent pinched two fingers together and tugged, similar to the way Damen might with his mouth, or if he was in a certain mood, his teeth. The sting sent a sharp spark through Laurent stomach and he groaned as his nail bit into the puckered skin. Damen was pressing endless little kisses against his back, feather light, and Laurent was panting desperately by the time Damen was finally touching him the way he needed.

“Damen,” he shuddered. ”Like that, yes, _Damen-_ ”

“Do you want to come?” Damen asked.

“Yes,” Laurent pleaded. 

“Like this?” The length of Damen’s fingers were moving inside him, Laurent face turning into the bed when they brushed against his prostate. “Or do you want me to fuck you again?”

“Yes.” The word was muffled into the covers. “Damen, yes.”

Damen didn’t stop just yet, continuing to fuck his fingers in and out of him as Laurent scraped at the blankets, clutching them in between his hands. He could feel Damen’s cock pressing between his thighs, erect and ready, and it was like a rush of desperate relief pouring through Laurent’s veins when Damen finally brought a hand to his side and rolled him onto his back.

“Tell me,” Damen said. He was arranging himself over Laurent, grabbing a hold of his foot and tugging so that he slid forward, lying in a sprawl under Damen. His view of the room was blocked like this, nothing but Damen’s strong body and his inebriating face, his eyes dark on Laurent’s. “Tell me again.”

“Fuck me,” Laurent told hm. He could hear the way his chest was heaving, Damen’s hand rested on his ribcage lifting with it. “Fuck me,” he repeated, because it seemed impossible not to.

Damen’s hands moved to the bottom of his thighs, his eyelids heavy and low. “I will.” He spoke in a rough, pitched voice. His palms were smoothing up the backs of his legs, Laurent’s hips lifting off the bed the farther he went until they were circled around his ankles, resting them against Damen’s shoulders.

Laurent made a sound of delirious pleasure, letting his head fall back in a heap. He was bent in half like this, entirely on display for Damen’s eyes, and he knew without looking how much Damen was enjoying it. He felt Damen’s cock push against him, rubbing short circles around his hole before pushing in without further warning.

Laurent’s eyes widened, the feeling of suddenly being so full overwhelming. He could see Damen watching him, drinking in the sight of Laurent on his back with his legs in the air as he began to rock his hips, pushing into Laurent in single thrusts.

“Is this good?” He asked. He pulled out halfway and stilled, Laurent’s bitten lips shaking before Damen pushed himself back in.

Laurent shook his head against the pillows. It felt weighted and graceless. “Please –“

“This?” Damen asked. He was moving quicker now, his voice a little labored as he moved inside Laurent in a steady pace, his knees bracing most of his weight. 

“No,” Laurent tried to reach for him, grasping at his forearms as the bed creaked. “You know what I want.”

Damen did know, like he always did. He made a grunting sound in his throat as he leaned forward, bracing his arms on either side of Laurent’s head. The change in angle brought them even closer, tilted Laurent back enough that Damen pushed in even deeper, and the pulsing feeling of that had them both groaning into each other’s mouths when Damen pressed their lips together.

It was hard and fast after that, Damen’s hips pounding into him as Laurent felt every forceful push into the mattress, each impact of Damen’s balls against his skin and the delicious feeling of being full and stretched, again and again. Damen couldn’t seem to slow down, thrusting into him as frenziedly as if he had never been inside Laurent before, and Laurent didn’t ever want it to stop.

Laurent’s orgasm took him by surprise, surging out of him with a drawn out intensity that had his legs shaking, boneless against the sheets and entirely cracked open. He was just barely aware of Damen still moving against him, blathering and thoughtless in that way that he always became when he was close. Laurent never tired of that.

“Spill here,” Laurent said. He sounded drowsy, blissfully drained as he trailed the tips of his fingers against his chest, around his nipples. Damen lifted his head in time to see Laurent graze the skin of his neck, and his head hung low as he groaned, loud and careless. 

The feeling of being empty was as jarring as it was displeasing, but it was quickly made better by the sight of Damen’s grip tight around his cock, pumping his fist up and down the length. Laurent couldn’t tear his eyes away, and he thought Damen’s shaky moan might have been twinned in his own ears as he came in a hot spurt, getting Laurent wet with it. Damen was close enough, the angle high enough that some of it caught on the tip of Laurent’s chin, Damen’s hand not slowing for a moment as he emptied himself across Laurent’s spent body.

It ended in Damen’s body collapsed beside his, the two of them disheveled and sated, breathing hard and out of sync. Laurent’s hands were on his stomach, his body feeling like it had gone through hours of heady exertion, more than it had ever experienced. He allowed his eyes to drift shut as he let out a slow, pleased sound before stretching his back carefully, sighing at the pop and burn of his muscles.

“No,” he heard Damen say, a little breathless, but there was humor there as well. Laurent turned to look and saw Damen giving him a stern look, as stern as he could manage after having come all over Laurent.

“One more?” Laurent asked. He slid a hand under his cheek, light and careless and happy.

“No,” Damen repeated. He narrowed his brows, thought Laurent wasn’t entirely unconvinced that he couldn’t coax one more round out of Damen. He smiled at him, and it wasn’t long before Damen was smiling back.

“Next time,” Laurent leaned forward and pressed his lips against Damen’s. “You’re trying it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ @laurent-ofvere](http://laurent-ofvere.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
